


The Weeping Rain

by livingdeadkat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, the rose and the little bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdeadkat/pseuds/livingdeadkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery go for a ride together and spend some one-on-one time. (Set between seasons 3 and 4 of the television series).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weeping Rain

The young girl was walking down a quiet hallway when she suddenly felt a hand upon her shoulder. 

Seizing up, she dreaded to think who might be behind her. She soon turned, just to be met with a pair of friendly blue eyes, and a head of wavy, chestnut hair. Oh, thank the Seven. It’s Margaery.

A nervous smile formed on Sansa’s face, just as a warm one appeared on Margaery’s. Sansa felt herself fidget a bit before she parted her lips to murmur, “A-ah. Good morning, my lady.” In response, Margaery chuckled in a good-natured fashion, “Always so formal, so polite. And it is a good morning. I was hoping to run into you, and here you are.”

Sansa’s smile twitched upward slightly, her mouth opening as she glanced at Margaery’s attire, “You are too kind, my lady.” She saw that the older girl wore a simple, forest green gown with a split skirt. She guessed at what the Tyrell girl planned to do. “You are going out for a ride alone, then? I do not see your ladies in waiting…”

“Well, yes. But I don’t plan on going alone. You’ll be going with me, Sansa.”

Sansa’s soft blue eyes widened as Margaery took her by the hand and began to gently lead her off in the direction of the stables. Looking down at herself, she hardly thought that her fine, blue silk gown was made to ride a horse in. “But, my gown… And what about my lord husband? A-and His Grace? Won’t they miss us?”

Without stopping, Margaery turned to give her a reassuring smile. “It’ll only be a nice little ride. I promise no harm will come to you, or your gown. And our dear menfolk are in a meeting right now. Quite enthralling, I’m sure. They won’t be missing us anytime soon.” She crinkled her nose up at the thought before turning to continue on toward the stables.

After a few moments of walking, and holding hands, they arrived at the stables. A dirt-ridden boy with hay in his hair scrambled to meet the two young women, asking how he might serve them. After finally letting go of Sansa’s hand, the other girl moved in to whisper to him. The boy smiled sheepishly and ran off into the stables, leaving Sansa curious as to what she said.

Soon enough, the boy led out a beautiful buckskin mare, all saddled and ready to go. He also held out two overly large and holey cloaks. Margaery took both the cloaks and the reins with a nod of thanks, sending the boy blushing and running back to his post.  
One of the cloaks was held out to Sansa, which she took with a questioning look. Margaery only chuckled, explaining, “We are going to be riding through the city. Through some back alleys, yes, but through the city none the less. We don’t need anyone recognizing us, do we?”

Gulping, Sansa gave Margaery a silent nod before slipping the cloak on, trying not to complain about the smell of it. Margaery’s smile never disappeared, even after pulling her own cloak on, so she didn’t want to ruin the mood.

The older girl soon moved to mount the horse quite gracefully before holding out a slender hand to Sansa. Only then did the Stark girl realize she didn’t have her own horse. No. She’d be riding with Margaery. She eyed the saddle, wondering where she was meant to sit, before taking the hand offered to her. She soon found herself pulled up in front of the queen-to-be, her hip resting against the saddle horn. She knew she’d have to ride side saddle, but she didn’t know that she’d have to ride in front of Margaery. She suddenly felt very shy, and she had no idea why.

Giving Sansa an almost teasing smile, Margaery took the reins once more, having to reach around the girl’s narrow frame to do so. With a gentle flick of the leather straps, the horse began to trot forward. The fire-haired girl found herself bumping against the brunette out of slight surprise, which caused Margaery to giggle in amusement and flash that warm, but somehow impish smile of hers.

They made their way behind buildings and through alleyways, Margaery’s knowledge of the city’s layout surprising Sansa. She said nothing of it, doing her best to keep her head low so no one would see her face from under the hood of her cloak.  
Before she knew it, they had exited the walled in city and were out in open fields, a slight breeze calling tall grass and wildflowers to sway. She took in a deep breath, happy to inhale not-so-rancid air. As they went on, the air got more refreshing, and she felt almost… free.  
They went on for a while, not speaking, only swaying as the horse trotted along. Sansa didn’t mind it, though. She felt more at ease in Margaery’s presence than anyone else in the city, and she was enjoying the quiet. It seemed she rarely got the privilege of simple silence anymore. Not since she married the Imp. Biting her lip, she forced such thoughts from her mind, telling herself to just enjoy this peace and quiet while it lasted.

After a few more serene moments, the mare came to a stop, and Margaery hopped off just as gracefully as she had got on. She tied the reins to a lone, sad-looking tree before returning to help Sansa down. And, as if looking to her for permission first, and receiving a nod, Sansa removed her cloak, placing it over the horse’s back gently. The Stark girl turned to see Margaery doing the same, shaking out her brown curls and letting them spill down her back.  
The Tyrell girl soon turned to head down toward a patch of wildflowers, plants with blooms of red, yellow, and orange bending with the wind. Sansa followed her, soon standing at her side as the girl moved to sit among them, waving for Sansa to do the same. With a small smile, Sansa sat before her, watching as Margaery began to pick flowers and set them on her lap.

After a while, she saw what the brunette was doing. She was doing something that Sansa used to do with her friends back in Winterfell: Making beautiful crowns of stems and flowers. Margaery soon looked up, meeting Sansa’s eyes with a warm smile on her face as she set one of the crowns upon her bounty of brown curls.

Only after reaching to grab what seemed to be the only few blue flowers in the field, placing them all on one side of the crown. Raising the finished crown into the air, up toward the slightly cloud-covered sun, she intoned, “I hereby crown you the queen of love and beauty.” With a bright smile, she placed the ring of flowers on Sansa’s soft, red hair.

Sansa reached up to brush her fingers against the blue blooms, giving Margaery a slightly confused look. “But, isn’t this only done at tournaments? And by a knight participating in them?”

With a feigned gasp of surprise, Margaery placed her hand over her heart. “Sansa… I had no idea you’d take such an affront to my gift. I’ll take it back, of course.” And with that, she reached out to take it back, just to have Sansa grab her hand with a nervous laugh. “N-no. It’s fine. I like it. Forgive me.”

Sansa’s hand was taken in return by the other girl. Squeezing it gently, and smiling almost mischievously, Margaery murmured, “I forgive you.” And if Sansa didn’t know any better, she might have thought she was being flirted with. But that wasn’t it at all!  
For a while after that, they sat in the flowery field, gossiping and talking about lighter subjects. Their husband and fiancé weren’t brought up even once, most likely because Margaery didn’t want to cause any stress. This was a nice, peaceful getaway and she wasn’t going to let talk of those two ruin it.

But after a couple of hours of conversation, the sky became quite dark and cloudy, and soon rain began to fall. Both girls gasped as the cold droplets pelted them. Sansa soon had her hand taken by Margaery, who pulled her up and told her to come along. They ran as fast as they could through the field and up and over a small hill. They found a small crevice on the other side, and they soon crawled inside of it, barely having enough room to sit up within it.

Sansa did her best to catch her breath, not accustomed to such physicality. Her cheeks already flushed from exertion, they darkened further when she turned to have her eyes locked on Margaery's own lovely eyes. 

Margaery half smiled and half smirked at her, reaching with a gentle hand to smooth back Sansa's wet hair from her face, her knuckles grazing her cheek after. "My, my, you feel chilly. We can't have you becoming ill, can we?" Her slender arm wrapped around Sansa's shoulders and pulled her close to her side, rubbing the side of the redhead's arm as if to warm her.

Sansa soon found herself leaning her head against the queen-to-be's own shoulder, feeling comforted by the attention she was receiving. Closing her eyes, she remembered the life she had before. The life she had naively thought as boring and unglamorous. It brought tears to her eyes, the homesickness, the guilt. She let the tears stream down, thinking they would be unseen amongst the drops of rain already on her cheeks. But they weren't.

She felt warm breath dance across her cheeks, her eyes blinking open in surprise. Margaery's face was very close to hers, their foreheads pressed together. Sansa opened her mouth to speak, but a slender finger was laid against her lips.

"Shh. No words. I know I must be seen as very forward, very inappropriate, but I cannot stand to see tears flow from those beautiful eyes," The Tyrell girl murmured, pressing her soft lips to each cheek. Sansa's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't fight it anymore. She couldn't keep pushing her feelings down. She snaked her arms around Margaery's form and kissed her full on the mouth.

Margaery seem surprised-not unpleasantly so-and soon returned the kiss, her palm pressed to Sansa's cool cheek. She prodded gently at Sansa's lips with her tongue, moaning when the lips parted and she could ease her tongue inside. Sansa's tongue gingerly met hers and they rubbed against each other as the two passionately kissed.

Feeling the warmth radiating from Sansa's face and the way she almost helplessly clung to her body, Margaery pulled back again. It wouldn't do to have her passion overtake her. Not here, not now, not knowing how innocent Sansa was. She'd just have to settle for holding the fragile girl in her arms.

After a few moments, Sansa finally composed herself, opening up her pale blue eyes to glance over Margaery's face. "If only you were a man. I'd feel so much safer if I could just be with you. Be your wife. I-..." She cut herself off and bit down on her lip, feeling more tears coming.

Margaery frowned and hugged the girls head to her chest, soothingly petting her drying hair. "I am not a man, it is true. But I couldn't love you any more than I do now. If we can only see each other in secret and spend these fleeting moments together, it will have to do, my dove. I will be grateful to have you with me whenever I can."

Sansa continued to cry and the other young woman closed her eyes, pushing out some silent tears of her own. And there they stayed for a time, crying themselves to sleep while the sky wept outside.


End file.
